Now or Never vf
by jacques.genevieve
Summary: Et si le prince Caspian avait une soeur? Susan sera-t-elle la seule des Pevensies à laisser son coeur battre pour un Telmarin? Edmund/OC et un peu de Susan/Caspian. Rated M par sécurité.
1. La fuite

**Author's note:** Sorry it's in French. I'll do the translation soon. I just noticed how easier it was for me to write in my own language (logical indeed…) and then do the translation. Even then, I'm not sure the translation will be that great. Oh well.

--

Caspian courait dans les nombreuses ramifications du château avec son mentor pour fuir les soldats qui voulaient clairement sa mort. Rendu à l'écurie le professeur essoufflé et paniqué lui donna une trompe magique et lui somma de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas de grand danger.

« J'aurais tellement de choses à vous dire… à vous expliquer. Si seulement j'avais eu plus de temps mon prince. Vous devez fuir maintenant et vite pendant qu'il est encore temps! »

« Aller vous être en sécurité ici professeur? »

« Miraz n'oserait jamais me faire du mal. Il a bien trop besoin de mes connaissances. Fait moi confiance, maintenant va! »

Caspian s'apprêta à partir et s'arrêta brusquement seulement quelques pas plus tard.

« Johanna! Je dois aller la chercher! Ils vont la tuer! »

« Elle est en sécurité aussi mon prince. Elle n'est pas héritière du trône, maintenant partez! » Répéta le professeur qui gesticulait frénétiquement des bras pour lui indiquer de partir.

Au loin on commençait à entendre les soldats crier et les bruits d'armures qui s'entrechoquent résonner dans tous les murs du château. Caspian considéra qu'il était peut être le temps de partir, en effet, s'il désirait rester en vie. Il donna cette fois un solide coup de jambes au cheval et parti au galop en dehors de son domaine dont il était, semblait-il, dorénavant banni.

--

Johanna se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Elle sentait le mal partout autour d'elle. _Pourquoi cette étrange sensation?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Elle essuya son front du revers de la main, se leva de son lit avec des jambes tremblotantes et décolla sa délicate et riche robe de nuit de son corps complètement trempé. Jamais un cauchemar ne l'avait fait avoir autant de sueurs froides dans toute sa vie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi ce soir là en particulier. Pourquoi ses sensations semblaient décuplées? Chaque bruit la faisait sursauter, de nombreuses odeurs lui parut plus perceptibles qu'à l'habitude. _L'adrénaline cause tout cela c'est certain… mais pourquoi?_

Quelques heures plus tôt, une grande fête eut lieu. Son oncle Miraz avait eu un fils. Ce fut une grande célébration et Johanna fut nommée marraine à son grand bonheur. Le petit homme était fort mignon pour un bébé naissant. Il était légèrement ridé comme tous les bébés naissants, mais puisqu'il était de sa famille, il était bien plus beau que n'importe quels autres bébés à ses yeux.

Plusieurs feux d'artifices retentirent dans le ciel, ce qui fit sursauter Johanna. Elle prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et s'approcha de ses grandes portes fenêtres pour admirer le spectacle. Elle avait toujours adoré les feux d'artifice. C'était tellement magique, toutes ces lumières! Elle en oublia presque ce qui la fit réveiller. Elle ouvrit délicatement les portes et se dirigea sur la rampe de son balcon. Elle contempla, avec des yeux d'enfants, le merveilleux spectacle. Soudain, elle entendit des cliquetis au bas, son regard se déplaça rapidement vers cette source de bruits et vit une troupe de cavaliers qui sortaient à grande vitesse du château. Quelque chose de grave se passait. Elle en était maintenant certaine. Soudainement, toutes ses craintes revinrent. Elle fit donc ce qu'elle faisait depuis son tout jeune âge quand elle avait des peurs ou qu'elles venaient de faire quelconques cauchemars. Voir son frère Caspian.

Elle alluma la bougie sur sa table de chevet, ouvrit légèrement la porte de sa chambre, regarda si le chemin était libre et, lorsqu'elle se sentit complètement en sécurité, elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'aux quartiers de Caspian.

--

À peine quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Cornelius cogna de très petit coups sur la porte des quartiers de Johanna, tellement délicats qu'ils étaient presque inaudible. Le professeur savait qu'en ces temps sombres, il devait agir sans alarmer quiconque. Heureusement, il savait également que Johanna avait un sommeil plutôt léger. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il tenta à nouveau de cogner sur sa porte, cette fois un peu plus fort, mais à peine. Toujours aucune réponse. Il vérifia si la porte de sa chambre était barrée en tournant légèrement la poignée et il vit que non, il décida alors d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et la réveiller. Il tourna la poignée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son lit était vide, les draps complètement défaits, ce qui indiquait qu'elle s'était couché et était maintenant réveillé. Les portes qui menaient à son balcon étaient grandes ouvertes et les rideaux délicats se laissaient emporter par le vent lentement. Elle a tout vu. Il en était certain. Et maintenant dieu seul sait ou elle est rendue. _Oh pauvre Johanna, dans quel pétrin tu t'es lancée cette fois…_Cornelius avait maintenant peur pour la survie de cette pauvre et délicate enfant.

--

Johanna se rendit à la tour de Caspian et remarqua que la porte de sa chambre était déjà ouverte. _Étrange…_ se dit-elle. Elle savait que, comme elle, Caspian fermait toujours sa porte pour dormir. Elle avança très lentement, poussa la porte de sa chambre et figea sur place. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et son corps entier se remit à trembler devant la scène horrible qui était juste devant elle. _C'était donc ça cette sensation. Cette peur._

Les draps du lit baldaquins de Caspian étaient transpercés à maints endroits. Aucune chance de survie, s'il se trouvait à l'intérieur au moment de l'attaque. _S'il._ Se dit-elle. Un léger espoir naquit dans son cœur. Elle avança d'un pas maladroit. À chaque fois qu'elle posait un pied l'un devant l'autre, elle avait l'impression qu'un monde s'effondrait autour d'elle. Plus ses bras approchaient les rideaux meurtris, plus les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage pâle. Ses doigts s'étirèrent et s'agrippèrent sur un bout de tissu. Elle le tint sans bouger pour un certain temps et pris une grande inspiration. Du moins le respire qu'elle était capable de prendre considérant sa gorge nouée. Puis, finalement, tira un grand coup. Un sourire apparut sur son triste visage. Elle ne voyait pas très bien, sa vision étant embrouillée par les larmes, mais elle voyait assez pour constater que son frère n'avait pas été là au court de l'attaque. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, que des draps troués et des plumes éparpillées un peu partout que les flèches avaient fait sortir du matelas.

Tout devint clair alors pour elle. Le nouveau-né et la tentative de meurtre de Caspian. Miraz devenait le roi en titre si Caspian mourrait. Il était en sécurité maintenant qu'il avait un héritier. Elle, ne représentait aucun danger, car chez les Telmarins, les femmes ne pouvaient devenir souveraine, seul les hommes pouvaient gouverner. Une femme acquérait le titre de reine si seulement elle avait un mari qui pouvait être au pouvoir. Son filleul devenait donc le successeur en titre.

Johanna entendit des bruits de pas métalliques qui montaient vers la chambre de Caspian. Elle se retourna rapidement vers la provenance du son, sa respiration s'accru profondément. Elle devait fuir, on ne pouvait la voir en ces lieux, sinon elle aussi devrait mourir! Elle se rua vers la même armoire par laquelle le prince Caspian s'était enfui, mais elle, malheureusement, le soldat la vit s'enfuir. À peine était-il entré, qu'il remarqua la trainée de la délicate robe blanche de Johanna qui disparaissait dans l'armoire.

Le soldat courut à sa poursuite. Johanna remarqua bien assez vite qu'elle était poursuivie et courut du plus vite qu'elle put malgré le fait qu'elle était en robe et pied nue. Chaque contact de ses pieds sur la pierre froide était extrêmement souffrant tellement elle donnait le plus fort de ses capacités pour fuir. Elle atteignit finalement ses quartiers, ferma la porte derrière elle, la barra à double-tour et poussa son armoire à linge sur la porte. _Cela me donnera un peu de temps._ Pense-t-elle.

Elle se dépêcha pour se changer d'une façon à mieux se camoufler à travers la foule, car elle comptait bien fuir. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval et les plaça dans un chapeau, s'habilla d'une façon plus masculine avec un pantalon et un gilet bouffant, pris un sac en bandoulière et y entassa un peu de nourritures et quelques effets personnels. Pendant qu'elle se préparait, elle entendit quelque fois cogner à sa porte, certaines fois plus violemment que d'autres. Ce qui lui faisait très peur. À chaque coup donné à la porte, elle fermait les yeux et son cœur battait la chamade. Il y eut un léger répit, mais lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête à quitter, les coups devinrent vraiment plus violents. _Ils vont défoncer ma porte! _Se dit-elle. En effet, sa porte commençait à courber sous l'impact de ce qui était, pensait-elle, une des statues de marbre du couloir.

Elle courut à l'extérieur, lança la corde fait à partir de plusieurs couvertures qu'elle s'était fait rapidement, l'attacha à la garde du balcon et commença sa descente effrénée, en espérant très fort que sa corde improvisée tienne le coup. Elle était presque rendue au bas quand les soldats réussirent enfin à défoncer la porte de sa chambre. Les soldats virent que Johanna était sur le point de fuir et sifflèrent très fort pour indiquer aux autres soldats sur le sol qu'elle était en bas. Elle courut vers l'écurie, pris son cheval, ne prit même pas la peine de mettre sa selle et s'enfuit comme Caspian l'avait fait une demi-heure plus tôt.


	2. La forêt Narnienne

Caspian était toujours poursuivi par les soldats, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il chevauchait son cheval. Il commençait à sentir la fatigue s'emparer de lui, mais ne perdait pas espoir. Il réussirait à s'en sortir vivant, il le sentait! Et sinon, il avait toujours la mystérieuse corne que le professeur Cornélius lui avait donnée…

Il vit alors au loin, une forêt. Forêt qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'elle était interdite. Cette forêt marquait le début du territoire Narnien et son peuple en avait extrêmement peur. De très vieilles légendes disent que le territoire Narnien était peuplé d'étranges créatures féroces et sans pitiés. Il n'en croyait rien bien évidemment, cela n'était que des légendes, des contes pour effrayer les enfants. Le soir pour inciter les jeunes à se coucher il suffisait de leur dire que, s'ils ne se couchaient pas, un vilain Faun viendrait les manger tout cru et cela était suffisant pour qu'à peine quelques instants plus tard, ils soient confortablement couchés dans leur lits douillets.

Et voilà, il y était rendu, au début de la forêt, sans hésitation il pénétra le domaine Narnien. Contrairement à lui, les soldats qui le suivaient ne se montrèrent pas aussi téméraire, aussi n'étaient-ils pas en danger de mort, donc se souciaient peut-être un peu plus des anciens contes et légendes. Ils stoppèrent leurs cheveux et regardèrent la forêt sombre et peu invitante. Les arbres semblaient leur parler, leur dire de quitter ces lieux ou sinon un grand malheur s'abattraient sur eux. Ils frissonnèrent tous. Le général Glozelle leur redonna vite leur sang-froid, ou plutôt ne leur laissèrent pas le choix, puisqu'il leur fit comprendre que cela irait très mal pour eux s'ils n'osaient pas entrer dans la forêt pour poursuivre le jeune prince et l'abattre.

Caspian traversa du mieux qu'il put avec son cheval la rivière dont le courant était très fort, heureusement son cheval était bien entraîné et n'eut pas trop de misère à traverser, et ce même s'il avait de l'eau jusqu'au cou. Les soldats, eux, eurent un peu plus de difficultés, certains ne réussirent même pas à traverser, ce qui donna un peu d'avance à Caspian, qui était maintenant certain de les semer. Il se retourna rapidement pour jeter un regard rapide à l'arrière et constata que plus personne ne le poursuivait. Heureux de s'en être tiré, il ramena son regard à l'avant et… BAM!

Il reçu une grosse branche en plein thorax ce qui lui coupa totalement le souffle et le projeta hors de sa selle. Le cheval qui ne se rendit compte de rien, garda son rythme de course. Caspian se fit trainer à l'arrière de son cheval pendant plusieurs mètres quand il réussit enfin à défaire l'étau pris à son pied.

Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le sol couvert de feuilles et reprit son souffle. _Définitivement tu as eu de meilleurs jours… _Pensa Caspian. Juste à ce moment, il vit la plus étrange des choses sortir d'un arbre. Deux nains! _Je dois rêver, ce ne sont que des légendes! Le coup a été trop dur c'est tout. Ça doit être ça. Cela ne peut qu'être ça! _Tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Les nains, voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un Telmarin étaient pour l'attaquer. Voyant qu'il n'était plus en sécurité, Caspian tenta de se reculer sur le sol à l'aide de ses coudes, mais il avait gaspillé beaucoup de ses forces durant le périple sur son cheval et n'arrivait plus à se lever. _Je ne peux pas mourir aussi bêtement…pas après avoir réussit à fuir le château avec succès._ Se dit Caspian avec des remords. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que même sa fuite n'avait pas été un succès, car le peu de soldats restant arrivèrent à grandes allures. Caspian et les nains se retournèrent vers la source de bruits et virent que les soldats étaient maintenant très proches d'eux.

C'était là un cas d'urgence, soit il mourrait des mains des nains soit il mourrait des mains des soldats. Il regarda sur lui et partout autour de lui pour trouver la corne que son mentor lui avait donnée. Elle était à portée de main. Il étira son bras pour l'agripper.

« Non! Ne fais pas ça sombre crétin! » Avertit l'un des deux nains.

Mais Caspian n'écouta pas son conseil et souffla dans la corne de toutes ses forces. C'était son dernier espoir de survie. Le nain qui l'avait avertit lui donna un gros coup de masse sur la tête pour l'empêcher de souffler, mais malheureusement, il souffla trop tard.

Les rois du temps passé avait été appelés.

--

Johanna atteignit l'entrée de la même forêt quelques instants plus tard. Elle aussi hésita à entrer, comme les soldats. Elle pouvait aussi faire le tour de la forêt, mais alors elle serait complètement à découvert. Elle décida, pour sa survie, qu'il était sûrement mieux d'entrer dans la forêt malgré toutes ses craintes ancrées bien profondément dans son être. Elle avança à un rythme prudent dans la forêt, quand soudain elle entendit les bruits de pas d'autres chevaux. Elle regarda vite autour d'elle à la recherche d'un gros buisson bien touffu et alla se cacher derrière, elle tira les rênes de son cheval vers le bas pour l'inciter à se baisser également. Elle vit alors deux soldats trempés de la tête au pied passer à peine quelques mètres devant elle. Elle les regarda à travers les feuilles du buisson et arrêta complètement de respirer. Elle flattait doucement le museau de son cheval pour éviter qu'il panique et trahissent où ils étaient cachés.

« Ceux qui ont traversés vont sûrement réussir à le rattraper » dit l'un des soldats.

« De toute façon, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau dans cette forêt maudite. » dit l'autre.

Ils parlaient de Caspian, elle en était certaine! Il était donc encore en vie, si elle se fiait à leur dire. Elle aurait aimé en entendre plus, mais malheureusement il était rendu trop loin pour qu'elle puisse entendre leur conversation. Quand elle était certaine qu'ils étaient assez éloignés, elle se remit en selle et parti à toute vitesse vers la rivière et la traversa, elle aussi, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté. Son cheval quoique fort élégant, n'était pas aussi fort que celui de Caspian. Une fille se servait, généralement, rarement de son cheval pour faire de la course. Heureusement, Johanna avait son petit secret.

À peine eut-elle le temps de traverser la rivière, qu'elle entendit un autre cheval s'approcher. Elle se dit, sur le moment que c'était sûrement Caspian, mais comme elle n'en était pas certaine, elle se dépêcha à se cacher de nouveau et tenta de dissimuler du mieux qu'elle pouvait son cheval. Sa cachette était bien moins bonne que celle qu'elle avait trouvée au début de la forêt, mais elle osait espérer, tout de même, qu'elle passerait inaperçue, si jamais la personne qui chevauchait le cheval n'était pas son frère. Elle constata bien assez vite, qu'elle eut raison de se cacher, car il s'agissait d'un soldat. Celui-ci était en piteux état, avec plusieurs coupures aux bras et aux jambes. Il saignait de partout. Si cela n'avait pas été de ce qu'elle croyait être un enfant au devant du soldat, placé entre ses deux bras, bâillonné et ficelé comme un jambon, elle aurait eu très peur que quelque chose de mal soit arrivé à son frère. Bien sûr, une rage incontrôlable l'envahit quand elle sut que les soldats de Miraz étaient rendus assez bas pour s'en prendre à de pauvres enfants, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, puisqu'elle était sans arme. Même avec une, cela aurait été fort dangereux, puisqu'une princesse n'apprend pas le maniement des armes.

Après avoir renfloué sa rage, elle sortit de nouveau de sa cachette et continua à s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Elle atteignit, finalement, l'endroit exact ou Caspian avait tombé quelques instants plus tôt, et vit quelques cadavres de soldats gisant sur le sol. Elle eut immédiatement un haut le coeur. De toute sa vie c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des personnes mortes, et ces personnes avaient été attaquées avec grande férocité. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Caspian soit l'auteur de ses meurtres. Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre ou _quelque chose_ d'autre... Quelque chose de dangereux en ces bois. Ses craintes se mirent donc à se décupler. Sa respiration devint plus lourde et elle regarda partout autour d'elle très vite. Son cheval sentit sa panique et se mit à hennir, ce qui les trahit, bien évidemment. Un seul des deux nains sortit cette fois du trou. Johanna le vit et se mit à crier très fort. Ceci fit extrêmement peur à son cheval qui parti au grand galop et, puisqu'elle n'était pas sellée, elle tomba durement sur le sol et perdit conscience.

--

Au même moment, dans le monde de nos quatre rois des anciens temps, Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy voyait la gare de trains se détruire dalle par dalle devant leurs yeux.

« Tenez-vous tous la main! » cria Susan à ses frères et sœurs de façon protective.

« Je ne vais pas tenir _ta_ main! » ronchonna Edmund en parlant à son frère Peter.

Malgré tout, il le fit tout de même, se sentant plus en sécurité ainsi.

La gare disparut complètement et ce qu'ils virent les firent tous grandement sourire. Narnia, enfin. Ils étaient de retour chez eux! Ils coururent sur le fin sable blanc, dénouèrent cravates, enlevèrent souliers, déboutonnèrent légèrement leurs chemises et jouèrent dans l'eau pendant un moment. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce merveilleux moment.

Après un bref moment, Edmund demanda à ses frères et sœurs où ils pouvaient bien être.

« Où penses-tu que nous sommes? » s'étonna Peter.

« Je sais. Mais je ne me rappelle pas d'aucune ruine à Narnia… » Expliqua-t-il en tournant son regard un peu plus haut dans le ciel.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers ces ruines et découvrirent, par la suite, qu'elles n'étaient rien de moins que Cair Paravel et déduisirent qu'énormément de temps avaient dû se passer depuis leur dernière visite à Narnia.

Peter poussa un mur de pierre, se souvenant qu'il y avait un passage secret derrière cette place exacte. Une vieille porte de bois leur apparut alors. Peter l'ouvrit et jeta un regard rapide à l'intérieur. Voyant qu'il faisait bien trop noir, il décida de se faire un torche improvisé. Il déchira un morceau de sa chemise, pris un morceau de bois qui trainait à terre et enroula le bout de tissus autour du morceau de bois.

"Tu n'aurais pas des allumettes Edmund?" demanda-t-il à son frère.

"Non..."

Peter se trouva soudainement stupide d'avoir arracher sa chemise pour rien.

"...Mais j'ai ça." ajouta Edmund avec un petit sourire narquois en lui montrant le contenu de son sac.

Dans le sac d'Edmund, il n'y avait rien de moins qu'une lampe de poche!

Son frère le regarda avec étonnement. "Et c'est maintenant que me le dis!" répondit-il avec un petit rire de découragement.

Peter n'en revenait pas à quel point son petit frère avait du culot parfois!

Edmund prit les devants et chacun leur tour, ils descendirent les escaliers fragilisés par le temps. Ils redécouvrirent tous leurs biens laissés à Narnia, placés soigneusement dans un coffre respectivement pour chaque rois et reines. Ils se changèrent tous et s'armèrent. Ils étaient tous fin prêts pour une nouvelle aventure à Narnia.


	3. Le peuple Narnien

Seulement quelques soldats revinrent de la poursuite dans le but de tuer Caspian. Miraz et sa femme profitaient d'un peu de bon temps avec leur garçon, quand le seigneur vit la troupe entrer dans le château. Celui-ci ne se préoccupa guère du petit nombre restant au groupe, mais plutôt à l'étrange paquet caché sous une couverture, sur l'un des chevaux.

Miraz se rendit immédiatement auprès de son général pour voir enfin, ce qu'il croyait être, Caspian.

« Attendez mon seigneur! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez! » Se hâta le général Glozelle quand il vit que Miraz se dirigeait sans hésitation vers la masse enfouie sous la couverture.

« Et que cela peut-il bien être alors? » se demanda le seigneur Miraz quelque peu désappointé que Glozelle ait failli a sa mission.

« Si je vous le dirais, vous ne me croiriez pas… » Hésita le général.

« Alors, montrez-moi! » s'impatienta le seigneur Miraz.

Glozelle exécuta son ordre et retira la couverture sur le cheval. Les yeux de Miraz s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Il pensait dormir debout, car cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

« Je croyais que cela n'était que des légendes… » Murmura-t-il stupéfait.

Après quelques instants, Miraz reprit ses esprits, et concocta un plan parfait pour envahir le peuple Narnien et gagner à coup sûr le pouvoir. De toute façon, il était certain qu'à l'instant même Caspian était mort de la main de ces brutes.

« Et Johanna? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas réussi à la trouver elle non plus? » Se demanda alors Miraz.

« Nous…l'avons perdue aussi, sire. »

« Quoi?! Mais comment? Vous me dites donc que cette GAMINE a réussi à semer vos troupes sans problème? Mais quelle sorte d'armée d'incompétents vous êtes? » Éclata Miraz de rage.

« Elle doit sûrement être morte en ce moment, mon seigneur… Une demoiselle de son rang ne connaît rien à la survie en forêt et encore moins au combat… » Tenta Glozelle.

Miraz inspira très fort pour estomper sa colère. « Vous avez sûrement raison. Quoique cela me peine énormément d'avoir perdue ma nièce et la marraine de mon fils… Elle en savait bien trop et aurait pu nous trahir. Alors soit, nous allons l'incorporer à mon plan. » Sourit de façon malveillante Miraz.

--

Miraz se rendit à la salle du trône et remarqua que tous les autres seigneurs du territoire y étaient déjà. Il savait fort bien qu'ils complotaient contre lui, car ceux-ci n'aimaient pas réellement le fait qu'il devienne l'homme au pouvoir depuis la disparition de Caspian, mais cela ne lui importait guère. Il savait très bien qu'il gagnerait très vite leurs confiances avec son nouvel atout.

« On ne m'avait pas avertit qu'il se tenait un conseil en ce moment. » Dit sournoisement Miraz, ce qui mit tous les seigneurs légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

« Oh, mais ce que l'on vous sait si occupé. » rétorqua d'un même air le seigneur Sopespian.

« Il est vrai que depuis la disparition de notre cher Caspian, je suis plus occupé à gérer le royaume qu'à l'habitude. »

« Il est fort dommage que mon seigneur est perdu son neveu et sa nièce le jour même où celui gagnait un fils… » Ajouta le seigneur Sospesian d'un ton accusateur.

« Fort dommage en effet… Mais heureusement, je sais qui sont leurs assaillants qui les tiennent en captivité.»

« Et qui sont ces traîtres, monseigneur? » demanda un autre seigneur.

« Les Narniens! » répondit Miraz d'un ton remplit de haine.

Toute l'assemblée se mit alors à parler en même temps. L'ordre ne vivait plus dans la salle du trône. On pouvait sentir diverses émotions circuler à travers les maints opinions. De la crainte, du scepticisme, de la moquerie.

« Oh, mais j'ai une preuve… » Ajouta Miraz en indiquant à son général d'un signe de la main de faire entrer la pièce de résistance.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et apparut soudain dans l'antre de la porte, un nain bâillonné et ficelé aux mains et aux pieds. Les pieds étaient attachés si serré qu'il arrivait à peine à marcher. D'ailleurs, le général Glozelle, afin qu'il soit à la vue de tous, lui donna un coup de pied. Celui-ci tomba brusquement sur le sol de marbre et se remit sur ses genoux.

Les seigneurs de la salle furent tous étonnamment surpris. On entendait des exclamations de tous les coins de la salle. De tous les sentiments que l'on pouvait sentir dans la salle à peine quelque instant plutôt, un seul resta : la crainte. Ces mythes, ces légendes étaient donc tous vrais!

« Nos ancêtres ont donné leurs vies pour détruire cette vermine! Et eux, pendant que _nous _fêtions à notre victoire, se reproduisaient comme des coquerelles sous une pierre pour pouvoir mieux nous attaquer!» S'exclama-t-il pour accroître l'esprit de guerre des seigneurs.

Il regarda ensuite le nain de haut et lui flanqua un coup de poing au visage, ce qui fit descendre le bâillon légèrement, mais assez pour que celui-ci puisse s'exprimer.

« Et vous vous demander pourquoi on vous déteste autant? » dit-il avec mépris.

« Et je vais tous vous exterminer. » répondit cruellement Miraz.

--

Johanna ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle avait un mal de tête atroce. Lorsque sa vue devint moins embrouillée, elle remarqua qu'elle était couchée sur un tout petit lit, bien moelleux. Elle tourna sa tête et vit qu'à côté d'elle il y avait…une paire de bottes? Elle se leva légèrement sur ses coudes et vit qu'à l'autre bout du lit, juste à côté d'elle, il y avait son frère Caspian. Elle émit presque un cri de joie, mais une voix dans sa tête lui dit que ce n'était sûrement la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Elle se leva délicatement pour ne pas faire craquer le lit et s'approcha du visage de son frère. Celui-ci avait un bandage sur son front. _Qui peut bien nous avoir amené ici, installé dans leur lit et soigné Caspian?_

Au même moment où elle se posa cette question, elle entendit des voix venir de la salle juste à côté de celle où elle se trouvait. Elle supposa qu'il y avait deux personnes, car elle n'entendait que deux voix. D'ailleurs, ces deux personnes semblaient avoir un différent, vu le ton de leur voix. L'un semblait plus doux et rationnel et l'autre plus colérique. Sa curiosité était piquée, elle devait savoir ce qui se passait et où elle était. Elle voulait savoir si elle était vraiment en sécurité, également. _Cette conversation m'en dira certainement plus._ Se dit-elle.

Elle enjamba son frère, en faisait toujours attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle ne contourna pas le lit, car elle se serait faite immédiatement repérée. Elle marcha très lentement vers le passage qui séparait les deux pièces, s'accroupit et écouta la conversation.

« Nous devrions les tuer pendant qu'il est encore temps! Avant qu'ils ne se réveillent! » Dit la personne colérique.

Le cœur de Johanna bondit dans son torse. _Ils veulent nous tuer…_

« Nous ne pouvons pas les tuer à présent. Pas après que nous les ayons transporté ici, que nous ayons bandé la tête du jeune garçon, et tout, et tout. Ce serait comme tuer des invités! »

_Il marque un point._Pensa Johanna qui appréciait déjà beaucoup plus l'autre personne qui qu'elle soit.

« Pourquoi lui avoir mis des pansements à la base? Pourquoi les avoir amenés ici? Ce sont nos ennemis! Si on ne les tue pas immédiatement, c'est eux qui vont nous tuer! » S'exclama le premier personnage.

« C'est totalement faux! » Dit tout haut Johanna cette fois en sortant de sa cachette, se tenant debout entre les deux pièces. _Ah bravo, ça c'est intelligent Johanna. _Pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle regarda alors les deux personnages qui se trouvaient devant elle. Un nain… et un blaireau? Qui parle? Elle se souvint alors du nain qui avait sorti étrangement d'un arbre et qui se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers elle. La peur reprit possession de son corps. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger tellement elle était sous le choc.

« CASPIAN! RÉVEILLE-TOI! CASPIAN!! » Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de se faire attaquer brutalement par ces créatures et à l'idée de mourir.

Caspian se réveilla en sursaut et ne prit même pas le temps d'analyser ou de comprendre la situation qu'il se lança au devant de sa sœur pour la protéger, les deux poings bien fermés et prêt au combat. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui vit un tisonnier et le prit, en guise d'épée.

« Si vous osez toucher un seul cheveu de ma petite sœur, vous aurez de graves ennuis! » Grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Le nain et Caspian se mit à combattre à l'intérieur de la petite maison. Johanna elle se tenait derrière son frère sans bouger, toujours figé par la peur.

« Arrêtez, mais arrêtez! » Tenta d'interrompre le blaireau sans succès, puisque le combat lui fit échapper le bol de soupe qu'il tenait dans ses mains. « Oh! Mais regarder ce que vous avez fait! Cette soupe a mijoté toute la journée, quel gâchis incroyable! » S'attrista le blaireau.

Le nain et Caspian arrêtèrent leur combat. Caspian s'assit sur la petite marche surélevé séparant la chambre de la cuisine et reprit son souffle. Johanna s'assit à côté de son frère, mais regardait toujours le nain d'un regard méfiant, car elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Le nain lui retournait bien, évidemment.

« Vous êtes quoi au juste? » demandait Caspian à l'animal.

« Vous n'avez donc jamais vu un blaireau? » se moqua-t-il légèrement.

« Oui… mais pas qui soit doté de l'usage de la parole. » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh mais, ce n'est pas toutes les créatures de Narnia qui soit doté de cet usage. Certains l'ont perdu, au fil des ans, à force d'être traité comme de vulgaires animaux, ils le devinrent. Mais assez parler de cela! Vous devez reprendre des forces, voici un autre bol de soupe pour chacun de vous. »

« Tu t'es reconverti en auberge pour Telmarins, Chasseur-de-Truffes? » demanda le nain, plein de mépris.

« Nikabrik… Ces humains étaient poursuivis, peut-être ne sont-ils pas autant nos ennemis que les autres Telmarins? »

« Pourquoi en voulez-vous autant à notre peuple…? » dit d'une petite voix Johanna, qui prenait très peu de place à côté de son frère.

« Pourquoi? AH! » S'esclaffa-t-il de façon ironique. « Parce que votre peuple a massacré le notre, voilà pourquoi! Grâce à vous, on vit comme des bêtes sauvages, cachés sous terre. »

« Mais…je croyais que… » Tenta-t-elle.

« Que quoi? Que c'était nous les méchants? » Coupa le nain.

Johanna baissa la tête de honte.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous poursuivi, au fait? » s'intéressa Chasseur-de-Truffes.

« Le seigneur Miraz, mon oncle, désire ma mort… Je suis le prince Caspian le dixième du nom, héritier au trône. En se débarrassant de moi, celui me succède au trône. » Répondit-il avec une certaine tristesse.

En si peu de temps son monde s'était effondré et il n'avait même pas eut réellement le temps de le réaliser, puisque tout se passa si vite depuis sa fuite.

« La situation est donc la même pour votre sœur? »

Soudain, c'est comme si Caspian réalisa réellement que sa sœur était avec lui dans cette maison enfoui sous un arbre de la forêt Narnienne.

« Non… pas du tout… Mais que fais-tu ici Johanna? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au château? » S'inquiéta Caspian.

« Je… J'avais fait un cauchemar et j'avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort… J'ai donc été te voir et j'ai tout vu… les draps complètement déchirés par l'attaque. J'ai tenté de fuir avant de me faire apercevoir, mais il était trop tard… »

Elle n'eut pas à dire plus pour que Caspian comprenne la suite. Il lui serra un peu la main en signe de compassion. Même si leur situation changerait définitivement, au moins ils seraient ensemble à traverser cette épreuve.

« Cette nouvelle me réjouit. Si ce n'est pas mon peuple qui vous tue, ce sera alors vos soldats.» Se satisfit le nain qui laissa échapper un petit rire mesquin.

« Justement! Nous devons quitter pendant que nous le pouvons encore! »

Caspian remit ses diverses protections en vitesse et tira Johanna par la main pour sortir de la petite maison.

Celle-ci se laissait tirer sans aucune réaction. Elle était totalement sous le choc. _Tous ces contes sont donc vrais! Ces créatures existent! Et nous les avons tous chassés, massacrés…_

« Attendez! » s'exclama le blaireau. « Savez-vous au moins ce que c'est que cela? » dit-il en soulevant légèrement la trompe magique avec ses petites pattes délicates.

« Non… Pas vraiment, je sais seulement qu'elle est supposé être magique… » Répondit Caspian.

« Une magie très puissante! On dit que, lorsque l'on souffle dans cette trompe, nous demandons de l'aide à nos rois et reines des anciens temps. Jadis, lorsqu'ils régnaient sur Narnia, le monde entier vivait en paix et notre royaume était prospère. »

« Ces rois et ces reines…ils sont comme… vous? » demanda timidement Johanna qui ne voulait offusquer personne.

« Non, comme vous. Il s'agit de fils d'Adam et d'Ève. Et étrangement, il s'agit d'un fils d'Adam qui a soufflé dans la trompe, il ne s'agit certainement pas d'un hasard. Je crois que vous allez avoir un rôle important dans la libération de notre peuple.

--

**Note : **Ne désespérez pas, les rois et reines devraient bientôt rencontrer Caspian et Johanna! Ahah! :)


	4. L'aventure commence

« Il n'arrête pas de me regarder » dit l'un des deux soldats assit dans une petite barque.

« Alors, regarde ailleurs! » répondit l'autre d'un ton sec.

Le premier soldat essaya de suivre la recommandation de son compagnon d'arme, mais n'y arriva pas. Le regard du petit nain ficelé au fond de la barque le transperçait. Une haine indescriptible émanait de son regard, ce qui était un peu normal, vu la situation.

Le nain savait très bien ce que les soldats comptaient faire de lui. Il était, en effet, inquiet à l'idée de mourir, d'autant plus de mourir noyé! Mais, il ne voulait pas le faire paraître, il était un nain fier et allait donc, mourir fièrement.

Il prenait également un malin plaisir à voir que les soldats avaient peur de lui. Malgré le fait qu'il était ficelé, il sentait qu'il avait un certain pouvoir sur eux.

« On est assez loin! » dit le premier soldat qui avait très hâte de se débarrasser de ce nain au regard perçant.

L'autre soldat hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et les deux se levèrent lentement, pour ne pas faire chavirer la barque, en tenant le nain dans leurs bras. Ils firent une légère bascule, pour avoir plus d'élan au moment de lancer le nain, lorsque, tout à coup, une flèche vint se percuter contre la barque.

Les soldats se tournèrent tous deux la tête vers la provenance de la flèche et vit quatre jeunes gens, deux filles et deux garçons. L'une des filles avait son arc bandé, prête à décocher une seconde flèche.

« Lâcher-le! » dit la fille à l'arc.

Les soldats firent tel que demandé, en se moquant légèrement des quatre jeunes gens, et lâchèrent le nain à l'eau. Les deux garçons accoururent à la rescousse du nain.

Les soldats conclurent assez vite que la fille ne devait pas savoir tirée, puisqu'elle avait, de toute évidence, raté sa première cible. Ils pensèrent donc pouvoir les battre facilement.

Le premier soldat se dépêcha de prendre son arbalète, qui trainait au fond de la barque, afin de riposter à la première attaque.

La jeune fille décocha alors sa seconde flèche et, celle-ci, vint se planter en plein cœur du premier soldat. Le deuxième soldat, voyant qu'ils avaient sous-estimé leurs assaillants, se lança à l'eau pour éviter une flèche mortelle.

Le plus vieux des deux garçons s'occupa de sauver le nain, alors que le plus jeune eut la brillante idée d'aller chercher la chaloupe. Celle-ci leur permettrait alors de quitter plus facilement Cair Paravel.

La plus jeune des quatre enfants délia les mains et les pieds du nain et, celui-ci, se débarrassa lui-même de son bâillon.

« Lâcher-le! C'est ce que tu as trouvé de mieux à dire? » S'insurgea le nain en lança le bout de tissu, qui lui servait de bâillon, sur le sable.

Susan n'en revenait pas du culot du nain. Ils venaient tout de même de le sauver!

« Un simple merci aurait suffit! » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton outré.

« Il se débrouillait très bien, sans votre aide, pour me noyer! » ajouta-il en pointant du doigt le milieu du lac, là où il avait passé si proche de mourir, quelques instants plus tôt.

« Peut-être aurions nous dû les laisser faire! » dit Peter d'un ton colérique.

« Pourquoi essayait-il de vous tuer, de toute façon…? » s'enquit Lucy d'une voix douce.

« C'est que font les Telmarins habituellement… » Répondit-il à la petite, de façon un peu moins brusque.

« Les Telmarins? À Narnia? » Edmund se questionna surprit.

« Où étiez-vous passé ces siècles derniers? » Se moqua le nain.

« C'est une longue histoire! » Ricana Lucy pendant que Susan s'afférait à redonner l'épée que Peter avait laissée tomber au sol avant de sauter à l'eau pour sauver le nain.

Le nain regarda fixement le pommeau de l'épée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il déplaça légèrement son regard vers la tête du jeune homme et y vit, malgré son jeune âge, la sagesse d'un roi d'expérience.

Il regarda ensuite ses comparses : un autre garçon et deux filles. Tout correspondait.

« Oh… Cela doit être une mauvaise blague…Vous êtes _eux_? Vous êtes les Rois et Reines des temps anciens? » Dit-il d'un ton un peu sceptique.

« Je suis le roi suprême Peter… le Magnifique. » se présenta-il d'abord en tendant la main.

« Tu aurais pu laisser tomber la dernière partie… » Répondit sa sœur Susan, ce qui rendit mal-à-l'aise Peter et qui fit ricaner silencieusement Edmund.

Cela fit rire également de bon cœur le nain. « Probablement! » dit-il en souriant.

L'orgueil de Peter, par contre, avait été touché et celui-ci voulait prouver au nain leurs royautés. Il proposa alors un duel entre Edmund, qui était le meilleur des deux à l'épée, et le nain.

Au début, Edmund ne prit pas réellement le nain au sérieux et pensa que cela serait facile de le battre. Il se rendit vite compte, par contre, qu'il avait sous-estimé son adversaire et que l'année entière à ne pas s'être entrainé à l'épée se faisait ressentir!

Heureusement, le tout lui revint assez facilement et, par l'une de ses feintes préférées, il réussit à désarçonner le nain et à gagner le combat.

Le nain tomba alors sur le sol, estomaqué. « Il semblerait que la trompe magique fonctionne réellement, finalement… »

Les Rois et les Reines se regardèrent avec surprise, ils savaient tous très bien de quel trompe cela devait s'agir!

--

Pendant ce temps, au château des Telmarins, le docteur Cornelius qui s'en était bien tiré depuis la disparition de Caspian, vit sa chance filer entre ses doigts. En effet, la flèche tiré par Susan sur l'un des soldats, fut ramené à Miraz. Le deuxième soldat lui expliqua que ce fut quatre jeunes gens qui les avaient attaqués, deux garçons et deux filles.

Miraz regarda la flèche de plus prêt et de lointains souvenirs d'enfance lui revint à l'esprit brusquement. De vieilles légendes racontées par sa mère de quatre humains régnant sur Narnia. Lorsqu'il était jeune enfant, ces légendes le captivaient, mais il arrêta d'y croire très vite en vieillissant, environ en même temps qu'il arrêta de croire au Père Noël.

La récente découverte du nain, cependant, changeait tous. Si les Narniens existaient vraiment, la légende des rois l'étaient sûrement également.

Sachant que Cornelius avait une bibliothèque remplies de vieux bouquins très rares, il décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Après plusieurs heures de recherches, en l'absence de Cornelius, Miraz découvrit finalement un livre qui lui donna toute l'information nécessaire.

Dans le livre, quelques pages parlaient d'une mystérieuse trompe, supposément magique, qui aurait appartenu à la reine Susan. Les Narniens croyaient que lorsque quelqu'un soufflait dans la trompe, les rois et les reines des temps anciens étaient invoqués.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'inévitable arriva à Cornelius. Il entra dans ses appartements et y vit Miraz qui semblait l'attendre. Plusieurs de ses livres étaient éparpillés dans la pièce.

« Vous chercher de l'information en particulier, monseigneur? » se demanda Cornelius.

« Oh, mais j'ai trouvé… sur l'un de mes SOLDATS! » cria-t-il en plantant la flèche de Susan sur la page du livre où on y voyait une ancienne image des rois et des reines sur leurs destrier.

Cornelius regarda la flèche et un immense bonheur envahit tout son être. Il essaya de rester de glace, néanmoins, devant Miraz. Celui-ci, qui connaissait où était situé la loyauté de Cornelius, le fit enfermé dans les donjons. Il ne voulait guère le tuer, puisque ses connaissances pourraient s'avérer utiles, mais il voulait tout de même le punir pour sa trahison.

Miraz demanda, par la suite, à son général ainsi qu'à Sopespian d'accélérer le processus de construction du pont séparant le royaume Narnien de celui des Telmarins.

« Va à Béruna, prend autant d'hommes que possible, nous devons retrouver Caspian avant eux. » ordonna Miraz à Glozelle.

« Eux, monseigneur? » se demanda Sopespian.

« Il est temps, monseigneur, que vous appreniez votre histoire. » répondit-il en indiquant avec sa tête le bouquin, planté d'une flèche, qui se trouvait ouvert juste à côté de lui.

--

Caspian et Johanna marchait d'un pas sûr à l'intérieur de la forêt Narnienne, tout en restant, néanmoins, sur leur garde.

« Au fait, Johanna. Ils te vont bien… mes vêtements. » Ricana Caspian, ce qui fit rougir de honte Johanna.

« J-Je…Je peux tout t'expliquer! » Balbutia-t-elle.

Caspian s'arrêta et croisa les bras en attente d'une réponse avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Arrête de me regarder ainsi! J'ai une bonne raison… » S'offusqua-t-elle en le poussa un peu sur l'épaule. « Il s'agit de mes vêtements d'entraînement… »

« D'entraînement? » Se surprit Caspian.

« Oui et bien, dès que tes vêtements ne te faisaient plus, j'allais piger dans les paniers avant qu'ils soient jeté… Je les raccommodais, par la suite, pour qu'ils soient un peu plus de ma taille… Il s'agissait de vêtements parfait pour faire un peu d'équitation en cachette la nuit… »

« De l'équitation! » Sourit-il à sœur avec admiration.

« Cela m'aura servit finalement… n'est-ce-pas? J'ai pu traverser la rivière… Mon cheval n'était pas aussi fort que le tien, mais il a tout de même réussi à passé au travers! »

Il hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire et lui indiquant ensuite qu'ils devaient continuer leur marche.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, Johanna entendit un crac derrière, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle s'approcha de son frère subtilement et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je crois que nous sommes suivi, Caspian. »

« Je sais, j'ai également remarqué. » lui chuchota-t-il. « Je vous entends! » ajouta-il d'une voix normale en se retournant vers la source de bruit.

Chasseur-de-Truffes gémit, déçu de s'être fait remarqué et sortit de sa cachette en même temps que Nikabrik.

« Je crois toujours que nous devrions attendre les rois et les reines. » répéta-t-il à Caspian.

Caspian le regarda sans broncher pendant quelques instants, prit le bras de sa sœur et l'entraîna avec lui.

« D'accord! Part! J'espère pour vous que les autres soient aussi compréhensifs que nous! » Chanta-t-il.

« Oh! Je viens avec vous alors! J'ai bien hâte de vous voir vous expliquer aux Minotaures!» Dit Nikabrik qui avait soif de vengeance peu importe sur quel Telmarin.

Johanna frissonna simplement à l'idée de rencontrer un Minotaure, elle n'était pas certaine de ce que cela était réellement, mais elle se doutait qu'ils devaient être dangereux, vu la façon que le nain les avait inséré dans la conversation.

« Des Minotaures? Cela existe? » Se demanda Caspian.

« Et ils ont un très mauvais caractère… » Ajouta Chasseur-de-Truffes.

« Et ils sont énormes! » Ajouta, cette fois-ci, Nikabrik, qui prenait un malin plaisir à voir le visage de Johanna pâlir drastiquement.

« Et les Centaures? Ils existent encore eux aussi? » S'enquit Caspian.

« Et bien, les Centaures s'allieraient sûrement à ta cause, mais on ne peut rien certifier pour les autres… » Conclut Chasseur-de-Truffes.

Caspian s'arrêta sur son chemin, incertain qu'il puisse réellement poser sa prochaine question.

« Et Aslan..? »

Le nain et le blaireau s'arrêtèrent et s'échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Pourquoi en connais-tu autant à propos de nous? » Se demanda le nain surprit.

Johanna le regardait également d'un air surpris. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu la même éducation qu'elle, mais elle ne se doutait pas que la sienne comportait des cours sur l'histoire ancienne de Narnia!

Son éducation, à elle, consistait à apprendre seulement ce qui était nécessaire pour une princesse. Heureusement, son frère lui montra tout ce qu'il connaissait, ce qui faisait d'elle une princesse bien plus intelligente que toutes celles des autres royaumes. Elle ne le montrait guère, bien évidemment, cela restait leur petit secret.

Elle était, néanmoins, fort surprise qu'il ne lui ait jamais parlée de ce cours en particulier.

« Les contes… » Trouva-t-il seulement comme réponse.

« Attend une minute! Ton père te racontait des histoires à propos de Narnia? » Se demanda Chaseur-de-Truffes qui était encore plus surpris.

« Non, mon professeur C-… Écoutez, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas le genre de questions que vous devriez me poser. » S'arrêta-t-il brusquement et avança d'un pas certain dépassant ainsi les deux créatures Narniennes.

Johanna était plutôt surprise de la réaction de son grand frère. _Pourquoi tient-il à cacher l'identité de Cornelius? _Se demanda-t-elle.

À cet exact moment, Chasseur-de-Truffes se mit à renifler plus fort, comme si une odeur particulière arrivait à ses narines.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Se demanda le nain.

« Des humains. » Répondit simplement le blaireau.

« Eux? » Ajouta le nain en pointant Caspian et sa sœur.

« Non, eux! » Rectifia Chasseur-de-Truffes en pointant les soldats armés d'arbalètes situés à peine une centaine de mètres derrière eux.

« Courez! » cria Caspian qui commençait déjà sa course effrénée.

Caspian et Johanna était les plus rapides des quatre, avec leurs grandes jambes d'humains, suivit ensuite par le nain et par le blaireau.

Une pluie de flèche s'abattit autour d'eux. Une flèche frôla le visage de Johanna ce qui fit bouger les quelques mèches de cheveux qui sortaient de son chapeau. Elle lâcha un cri aigu, mais continua sa course sans perdre le rythme.

Quelques instants après le cri de Johanna, on entendit une autre sorte de cri, celui de quelqu'un qui s'était fait touché. À ce moment, tout le monde s'arrêta pour voir qui était la victime et remarquèrent assez rapidement qu'il s'agissait du blaireau.

Caspian, qui était en tête du peloton, courra vers le blaireau pour lui sauver la vie. Le blaireau lui tendit la trompe.

« Prend ça et part! C'est plus important que moi! »

Au même moment, Johanna criait le nom de son frère et le suppliait de revenir. Caspian prit la trompe, le mit dans un petit sac et, lorsqu'il leva la tête, il remarqua que les soldats étaient tous proche d'eux, prêt à décocher leurs flèches.

Johanna cria de toutes ses forces le nom de son frère en serra très fort ses petits poings de chaque côté de son corps.

Soudain, la chose la plus étrange se produisit, plusieurs soldats tombèrent sur le sol, certains semblaient combattre contre un minuscule homme invisible. C'était comme si tous les soldats étaient devenu fou.

Caspian profita de cette chance incroyable pour mettre le blaireau sur son épaule et reprit sa course en criant à sa sœur de partir elle aussi.

De temps en temps, pendant sa course, Johanna regardait derrière elle. Elle savait très bien que cela diminuait sa vitesse de course considérablement, mais les cris provenant des soldats, qui tombaient les uns après les autres, l'intriguait fortement.

Caspian confit le blaireau au nain et dit au trois de continuer leur course sans lui, car il allait combattre les soldats restants. Johanna sembla vouloir s'y opposer, mais Caspian lui lança un regard qui ne lui donna aucun choix.

Caspian retira l'épée de son étui et se prépara à combattre. Les soldats furent vite tous abattus, mais par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il vit alors que la chose ou la personne en question se rapprochait de lui, par les feuilles qui bougeaient au sol.

Cette chose sauta brusquement sur son torse et lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba durement sur le sol, couvert de racines qui sortaient de terre des arbres. Dès qu'il reprit ses esprits, il fut surpris de voir qui était son assaillant.

« Choisit bien tes dernières paroles, Telmarin! » dit la petite souris debout sur son torse.

« Tu es une souris… » Trouva-t-il simplement à dire, perplexe.

La souris soupira. « J'aurais espéré quelque chose d'un peu plus original… Prend ton épée!»

« Heu… Non merci. »

« Prend-la! Je ne combats pas les hommes désarmés! »

« Et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vivre plus longtemps et ne pas combattre, noble souris… »

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit que si je ne combats pas, que je te laisserais tout de même en vie! »

« Caspian! » cria sa sœur en se rua vers son frère et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, protégeant son visage de ses bras.

La souris fut fort surprise de voir une fille faire partie de l'armée des Telmarins, mais ne compta pas lui faire de traitement de faveur vu sa disposition particulière.

« Tu as donc décidé de mourir avec lui Telmarin? Et bien soit! » Dit-il en leva son arme sur les deux humains qui fermèrent les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce.

« Ritchipit! Baisse ton arme! » Cria Chasseur-de-Truffes.

Caspian et Johanna ouvrirent les yeux, heureux d'être sauvés à nouveau.

« Chasseur-de-Truffes! Je suppose que tu as une bonne raison pour cette désagréable interruption… » Maugréa la souris.

« Il n'en a pas. Continue! » Dit le nain d'une voix mesquine.

« Le jeune homme est celui qui a soufflé dans la trompe! » se dépêcha Chasseur-de-Truffes.

« Quoi? » fut surprise la petite souris qui fronça des sourcils.

« Laissez-le alors nous la ramener. Nous nous sommes tous regroupés pour cette raison. » Dit une voix lointaine.

« C-c'est… Un centaure… » Dit Johanna d'une voix remplit d'ébahissement.

--

**Note d'auteur :** Ahah, finalement je suppose que ce sera pour le prochain chapitre la rencontre (du moins j'espère)! Ne lâchez pas! :)


End file.
